<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light by Ladypinkpanther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552859">Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladypinkpanther/pseuds/Ladypinkpanther'>Ladypinkpanther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Violinist Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladypinkpanther/pseuds/Ladypinkpanther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is perusing a dream that is no longer his. Through abuse and torment, Bokuto saves Akaashi from himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW:This fic will contain self harm and abuse, if you are uncomfortable with such topics please click away.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Akaashi's POV </p>
<p>"Akaashi." A voice calls.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san." I whisper to myself lifting my head. He appears from around the corner. The sun hits him at a perfect angle to wear his eyes sparkle gold. </p>
<p>"Are you done with classes today?" He asks crouching down next to me, watching me as I put my violin away.</p>
<p>"Mm." I confirm.</p>
<p>"Want to go get something to eat with Kuroo and a few others, my treat!" </p>
<p>"Mm..." I hum thinking, "I think I can." I say. </p>
<p>"Great, let's go!" He helps me up off the floor, putting his hands on my shoulders, guiding me forward.</p>
<p>We meet up with Kuroo, Kenma, and Suna at a restaurant. We all settle in and order. I can't help to envy all of them. They all are doing something they enjoy. Kenma is studying computer science, Kuroo biology, and Suna is a streamer. However, I am just a muppet.</p>
<p>The truth is, deep down I have a bit of hatred for all of themes. Why is it that they can be happy and I can't? Of course I will never say these things out loud, it's not their fault I'm unhappy. I just can't help but to feel left out whenever I'm around them.</p>
<p>"I thought you were hungry?" Kuroo asks, tapping the end of his silverware on my bowl. I hadn't even noticed it was placed down.</p>
<p>"Oh- I am, I was just thinking." I say before picking up my silverware. </p>
<p>"When are you not, relax a little." He replies. </p>
<p>We finish eating, and we all go out separate ways. Dread set in as I stood outside my house. I had miss my violin lesson, and I can see my Dad's car.</p>
<p>He waits inside for me, quietly shouting at me when I enter. </p>
<p>"You think wasting my money is funny?" A harsh whip leaves my head turned to the side almost knocking me off balance. "Hurry up and go, your teacher is waiting for you." He orders walking off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi's POV </p><p>I've never told anyone that I hate playing the violin, but without it, I am painfully aware of how insignificant I am. Everyone knows me through playing the violin, and to my father that's my only value.</p><p>I was never supposed to be born, I am the mistress's child. My mom and I was shipped away, so he could live happily with his real family. My mom introduced me to the violin, she was a violinist herself. It was like our little thing. However, she died in a car crash, and that's when the fun ended. I met Bokuto not too long after she died. He also played the violin, but quit soon after starting. My Dad wouldn't let me quit though, in his eye I was a prodigy and no good for anything else.

I used to wonder if my Dad treated his family the way he treated me. He doesn't, I overheard him talking to his other son. He spoke so sweetly, it hurt knowing I would never experience that.

"Akaashi." Bokuto says dragging out the last syllable. I turn my head and look over at him. He has his arms folded and head laid on them staring up at me. The sun shines down on him illuminating his fair skin.

"Hm?"

"Let's hang out, is this your last class too?" He asks sitting up. 

I nod my head in response as I put my things in my bag. On our way out we decide on going to his place. The whole way over he talks about how space is expanding into itself.

I smile to myself, as he speaks so passionately. He can go on and on about anything and everything, and doesn't even care if your listening or not. I used to think he just liked hearing his own voice or maybe even afraid of silence, but he just truly loves what he's talking about.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks glancing at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing." I shake my head, looking out the window as we pull up to his apartment.</p><p>Inside it smells of the rose incense he loves. He burns them so often that the smell began clinging to his clothes.</p><p>I sigh dropping my backpack and violin case to the floor and falling to the bed. </p><p>"I'm gonna sleep some." I say closing my eyes inhaling the warm rosy sent.</p><p>"Kay." He replies.</p><p>I wake up feeling warm. I look over my shoulder and Bokuto is curled up next to me with his head buried against the back of my neck. I gently push back his hair and stare at his face until he begins shuffling. I turn back around and he move closer to me, resting a hand on my arm. I stare at the wall as my heart beat speeds up. I shut my eye tightly trying to fall back asleep, but can't relax. I can feel his breath on my neck, and it feels like my heart may give out at any moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>